Ryan Evans
Ryan Evans is one of the main characters of High School Musical. He is co-president of the Drama Club with his twin sister Sharpay, with whom he has co-starred in seventeen school productions to date. In High School Musical, both Ryan and his sister function as antagonists, while in High School Musical 2, he acts as a protagonist. His first appearance was on January 20, 2006 in the original High School Musical, and his second appearance was on August 17, 2007 in High School Musical 2. His third and last appearance was on October 24, 2008 in High School Musical 3. He was chosen by Julliard University to take scholarship along with Kelsi because of his choreography in the Senior Year Spring Musical. It has also been revealed that he is not returning for a fourth one. No other main character is either.http://www.afterelton.com/theater/2008/6/highschoolmusical Character Basic Details In the first film, Ryan is introduced as a student of East High who, along with his twin sister, Sharpay, is very involved in the Drama Department. Ryan is an excellent dancer and singer, tending to lean toward high-energy, upbeat songs and expressive choreography, often to the point of absurdity. He has a much more highly developed sense of fashion than most East High students, wearing button down shirts and slacks in a variety of colours and patterns and topping each outfit with some type of hat. The hats are one of Ryan's most notable features; he wears over twenty different ones throughout the two films, favoring newsboy caps, flat caps, and fedoras. Ryan was born in Feburary 27, 1990. Early Life Ryan and his sister are the children of Vance and Derby Evans, and were the stars of seventeen school productions. Ryan played Little League baseball in Rhode Island before he moved to Albuquerque. ''High School Musical'' In High School Musical, Ryan functions almost exclusively as Sharpay's sidekick, as the two attempt to keep Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez from winning the roles of Arnold and Minnie in the school's Winter musical, Twinkle Towne. In spite of a few moments where Ryan appears annoyed by Sharpay's domineering attitude, he accepts her leadership unquestioningly throughout the movie, most often acting as a source of comedy relief. ''High School Musical 2'' In the second movie, however, Ryan's discontentment is more pronounced as he struggles to be considered his sister's equal. Toward the beginning of the movie, he assists Sharpay in her plan to win Troy Bolton, but when Sharpay replaces him with Troy in their talent show performance, he gains enough confidence to stand up to her, befriending the Wildcats and agreeing to choreograph their show, instead. Sharpay is shocked by her brother's actions, demanding that he tell her when he became "one of them," to which Ryan merely replies that he will take that as a compliment. In the end, after many twists and turns, Ryan orchestrates a plan to have Troy sing with Gabriella (instead of Sharpay) in the Wildcats' show, performing Everyday. Sharpay, apparently moved by the performance, announces Ryan as the winner of the talent show and presents him with the Star Dazzle award. The two reconcile, joining the Wildcats in singing the movie's final number, All For One. ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' In the third and final movie, Ryan was not seen in the basketball championship because of his performance as the mascot. Afterwards, he appears at Troy's party after the game. The next day, he is assigned to choreograph the senior year spring musical, at which he is pleased. Eating lunch that day with his sister, she suddenly breaks out into song, trying to persuade him to "want it all" as she does. He is reluctant to the idea at first, but then warms up to it. The siblings are both after the Juliard scholarship, which Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Troy are possible candidates for but can only be acquired by one of them, and Sharpay says that Ryan must spend time with Kelsi ("Polish her glasses, buy her ruby slippers, take her to prom! I don't know! Just do it.") so she'll write the best song for them. Ryan is uneasy about his sister's request, possibly indicating that he really does like Kelsi, but obeys. Putting Sharpay's plan into action, he offers to be Kelsi's date in the prom scene in the musical. The next day, Ryan arrives to school early, and sees Kelsi practicing her new song for the musical. He joins her in singing it, showing talent for playing the piano as well. They sing the first third of the song, Ryan asking Kelsi to the real prom in the middle of their part, and then Troy and Gabriella finish the duet, Ryan helping them with their choreography. Sharpay then tells Ryan that Gabriella is up to go to college early, and that she will steals Gabriella's part to get closer to Troy, as Gabriella won't be able to make it to the musical. Ryan, exasperated, tells Sharpay that she isn't Gabriella, sticking up for his friends. Nevertheless, Gabriella goes to the college early, and Sharpay steals Gabriella's role in Kelsi's song "Just Wanna Be With You". Ryan still continues to work at choreographing the show, although a bit halfheartedly now. Soon after, the big musical begins. Ryan and Kelsi start off the show by singing the ballad "Last Chance", and then Chad and the East High Basketball Team sing "Now or Never". Ryan then comes out and sings his first solo of the three films, a rousing reprise of "I Want It All". In the final number it is revealed that both Ryan and Kelsi have won Juilliard scholarships. Ryan is very surprised, but accepts it. His sister applauds him even though she didn't win it, and the two seem to get on to respectful terms with each other. At graduation, Ryan joins into the sing and dance during the final musical number, reflecting his experiences at East High and singing with his sister and dancing with Kelsi. At the end of the song, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay walk onto a stage where they take one final bow. Intelligence There is some debate over Ryan's intelligence. In the first movie, it is implied that he is not very smart. (At one point, he is unable to read "Go Drama Club!" off the basketball team's t-shirts.) However, he is taking the same courses as Sharpay and the Wildcats, not remedial ones, and in the second film, he is not in summer school, so it can be inferred that he is not significantly slower than his peers. He has some difficulty keeping up with Sharpay's schemes in High School Musical, but in High School Musical 2, he is apparently able to conceive and execute (with the help of Kelsi) a plan to allow Troy and Gabriella to sing together in the talent show. In addition, he is able to choreograph a show that allows a large amount of people to participate, which indicates a certain amount of technical knowledge. He can also read music, and play the piano. As he becomes more independent from his sister, he is portrayed as being a more and more intelligent character, showing a great deal of intelligence over Jason in the final film. Songs *In High School Musical: **With Sharpay are: ***What I've Been Looking For ***Stick To The Status Quo ***Bop To The Top ***We're All In This Together ***I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You (uncredited in the movie) *In High School Musical 2: **Without Sharpay is: ***I Don't Dance **With Sharpay are: ***What Time Is It ***Fabulous ***Everyday ***All For One ***Humuhumunukunukuapua'a (uncredited in the movie) *In High School Musical 3: **Without Sharpay is: ***Just Wanna Be With You ***I Want It All (Reprise) (Part of Spring Musical) ***Last Chance (Part of Spring Musical) **With Sharpay are: ***I Want It All ***A Night To Remember ***High School Musical Appearances *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical 2'' *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' External Links * [http://www.lucasgrabeel.org/ Lucas Grabeel official website] - Actor's Website * [http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/television/highschoolmusical/ High School Musical DVDs] - Disney's Official High School Musical DVD site * [http://www.disney.co.uk/DisneyChannel/originalmovies/highschoolmusical/ Disney Channel UK official website] * ''Disney Channel Asia official website Category:Characters